1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera in which improvements have been added to the positional arrangement of the battery, and to the positional arrangement of the motor members for camera operation, such as a lens barrel drive motor.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to make camera operation easier, there are cameras generally known that automatically perform operations used during photographing, such as adjustment of exposure, adjustment of shutter speed, focusing, and the like, as well as automatically performing operations such as film feeding or rewinding, and the like. The number of various kinds of electrical parts increases in this type of camera, so that the camera easily expands in size.
Generally, a lens barrel is installed between a cartridge chamber that accommodates the film, and a spool chamber that rewinds the film. A gap is formed between the cartridge chamber and the spool chamber, and above and below the lens barrel. Through effective utilization of the limited space within the gap, cameras have been proposed that are designed for miniaturization in the positional arrangement of the camera operation battery or autofocus (AF) unit.
Cameras are generally known in which the lens barrel retracts into the camera when the camera is not being used and projects when the camera is being used, as well as cameras provided with an electric zoom lens barrel. However, in these cameras, a lens barrel drive motor is needed in order to drive the lens barrel; this is one of the factors hindering camera miniaturization.